Crymson
Crymson the Ice Assassin is a hero that appeared originally in Bloons Tower Defense Siege but is now in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule. Crymson shoots a huge ice shard that can pop up to 4 bloons and pierces through them. Bloons hit are frozen for 1.2 seconds. Crymson cannot attack bloons that are already frozen, and will not target bloons that have just unthawed for 0.35 seconds after they unthaw to prevent perma-stuns. It costs $750 on Medium. Appearance *'Level 1:' Crymson is a muscular monkey/creature (it's unknown what it really is) with stark pale blue skin. It wears a dark blue-green tight tank with matching trousers and a silver belt. It wears large blue fingerless gloves which go halfway up its arm and are outlined in sea-green. It also wears similar coloured bands on its biceps. On its feet, it wears dark blue boots. On its face is a dark blue helmet with a respirator. The helmet goes all the way to its neck and has a space for its heterochromic eyes. Its left eye has a dark purple pupil with a lighter coloured sclera and has a scar across it. Its weapon is an Ice Blaster, a futuristic looking steel blue rifle with light blue highlights. It has no tail and when placed, constantly emits cold fog. *'Level 3:' Crymson's outlines on its gloves, belt buckle, and bands on the biceps turn crimson. It now wears crimson knee and elbow pads. *'Level 5:' The Ice Blaster's highlights turn shiny crimson and has a scope. The helmet turns dark purple. *'Level 10:' The Ice Blaster gets a laser sight attached to the bottom. *'Level 12:' Four Cryo-Bombs are attached to its now black belt. They are small silver cylinders with blue lights. *'Level 20:' The Ice Blaster turns into dark muffled blue. Its gloves now incorporate into a black undershirt. The Cryo-Bombs get red lights instead of blue. *'Level 25:' Crymson gets a more menacing appearance. Its tank and trousers turn into a dark muffled purple. Its helmet turns black and gets incorporated into its shirt. The respirator stays purple. Opaque crimson shades now get attached to the helmet's eyespace. Finally, Crymson gets a crimson cape which is torn at the ends. Upgrades *Level 1 - Base level. *Level 2 - Base attack freezes bloons for half a second longer. *Level 3 - Unlocks Verglas Blast ability. *Level 4 - Slightly increases range by 15%. *Level 5 - Crymson can detect Camo Bloons. *Level 6 - Crymson can freeze and damage bloons immune to ice. *Level 7 - Valuable Ice: Frozen bloons that are popped give you an extra $2. *Level 8 - Verglas Blast lasts for 3 seconds instead of 2. *Level 9 - Crymson's shards now home onto bloons. *Level 10 - Unlocks Frostbite ability. *Level 11 - Valuable Ice now gives you $3. *Level 12 - Has a 20% chance of throwing a cryo-bomb instead of an ice shard. Cryo-bombs explode in a medium radius when they hit a bloon, dealing 2 layers of damage to up to 20 bloons and freezing them for the normal duration. Although it is an explosion, it still deals ice damage. *Level 13 - Chance of throwing a cryo-bomb increased to 35%. *Level 14 - Slightly increased range by 20%. *Level 15 - Frostbite ability now lasts 16 seconds. *Level 16 - Verglas Blast affects a larger area. *Level 17 - Main attack now partially freezes MOAB-class bloons instead of just slightly slowing them. *Level 18 - Cryo-bombs explode in a larger radius, can affect up to 30 bloons, and now have a 42% chance to be thrown out. *Level 19 - Valuable Ice now gives $5. *Level 20 - All Bloons below a MOAB that thaw after attack move 50% slower. All abilities have reduced cooldowns. *Level 21 - Fires 2 shards per shot. *Level 22 - Unlocks Eliminate On Demand ability. *Level 23 - Cryo-bombs have a 65% chance to be thrown out and pop 4 layers. Fires 3 shards per shot. *Level 24 - Frostbite makes bloons lose 3 layers per second. Eliminate On Demand has a reduced cooldown. *Level 25 - Eliminate On Demand fires three missiles at MOAB-class bloons below a ZOMG and two below a BBB. Explosion radius is increased by 10% and pops 3 layers. Takes away $1200 instead of $1500. Every second shot throws a cryo-bomb. Activated Abilities *Verglas Blast - Crymson freezes all bloons for 2 seconds and pops a layer in its range. *Frostbite - For 12 seconds, all bloons frozen by the shards constantly lose 2 layers every second. *Eliminate On Demand - Crymson fires an ice missile at any MOAB-class bloon below a BBB and destroys it completely. All bloons in the explosion radius get frozen for 1.8 seconds and are stripped of 2 layers. However, takes away $1500 from the player. Cannot be executed without sufficient cash. In-Game Quotes Crymson speaks in a muffled, slightly electronic stereotypical tough-guy voice. When Placed *"I'm the best in the business!" *"They won't know what hit em!" When Selected *"What you want?" *"Want an ice-cream?" *"You here to pay me." *"Talk." *"What now?" *"Yes." *"Scram you pest!" - when tapped many times *"Stop it before I turn you into an iceberg!" - when tapped many times *"You're forgetting who I am. I'm Crymson, the guy who's gonna freeze you to death!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Cool!" *"Good!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Nice!" *"I like the cold!" *"Excellent!" *"Winter is coming!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Freeze that MOAB!" - MOAB appearance *"Freeze that BFB!" - BFB appearance *"Freeze that ZOMG!" - ZOMG appearance *"Freeze that BAD!" - BAD appearance *"Freeze that DDT!" - DDT appearance *"I'm charging double for that thing!" - FBT appearance *"Your head will look good on my wall." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Cool!" *"Frozen! And shattered!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Hey! Freeze!" - Verglas Blast *"Death is best served cold!" - Frostbite *"Remember, no payment no dead bloons!" - Eliminate On Demand When Bloons Leak *"Freeze em!" *"I am so getting hazard pay for this!" When All Lives Lost *"Winter always returns!" Trivia *Originally Crymson's gender was unknown. It's still unknown but now, the Ice Assassin is refered to as it. *Thank you Somebodyontheinternet for letting me adopt this page. *For anyone who wants to see the BTDS version of this hero, click here: https://bloonsconception.fandom.com/wiki/Crymson?diff=207580&oldid=207469 Category:Heroes